Naruto: The Order of the Leaf
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto is a Ranger.


Hey guys, I was thinking of rangers- you know, like Halt, Will, Aragorn. So I made a story where Naruto becomes a ranger-nin. Hope you like it.

Naruto at age five was in a place that no one would look for a five year old- the Forest of Death. The only reason the five year old was there was because the village would not sell him enough food to survive, so by trial and error he had figured out which plants were safe to eat at what time. He had lived in the wild for most of his young life. He knew the forest of Konoha better then the ANBU. It was his playground, his friend, his life in the wild. Naruto was gathering some plants that he knew would help with injuries when he heard a loud growl close by. He knew from experience that if you hear a growl nearby in the Forest of Death RUN!!

Naruto had run a good half mile (he had to make sure nothing would chase him that long), but now he was in an unknown part of the Forest with a large old stone building in front of him. It had vines growing all over and where the door would be was now just the frame. The roof was covered in over-growth so if approached from above it would be completely invisible unless some one was looking for it on purpose. "Well, I do need a new place to live after the place with a lot of kids (orphanage) told me to be a good boy and not come back." He ran into the old building. Inside was a large main room leading to smaller rooms. It was surprisingly well preserved. The wood floor seemed to be made out of a type of hard wood. A table in the middle was round- made for at least ten people. To the right there was a simple wooden staircase leading to the second floor. To his left was an old bookshelf full of really old, but perfectly preserved books. There was also a seal on top of the bookshelf, but he had no idea what it was for. He also saw an old looking orb similar to one he had seen in the old man's office. Naruto ran to the orb and picked it up. Then, it all went blank.

Naruto wakes up in a forest with a small hut next to him. The hut was made out of wood and looked like a log cabin, but was smaller. A chimney was blowing smoke. The smoke smelled wonderful as it rushed into Naruto's nose. The door opened and a man came out wearing a green cloak that fell between his foot and knee. He had on a hood that was hiding his eyes as well as the upper part of his face. The lower part Naruto could clearly see. He had a scruffy look from not shaving in days. His mouth was set in a neutral expression.

"Welcome young ranger, I am Halt. May I acquire what your name is?" the ranger spoke in a tone that was kind, but in a gruff sort of way. Halt studied the boy. He was thin- too thin. He could also tell (from clothes, etc.) that the boy had been living in the wild, so he was presumably a Ranger's Apprentice, but if so then they started earlier then they had done in the past- not to mention harder. Well, he knew he was just memories sealed in a orb to help train future generations and he had not had someone visit him in many years. "So why now?" he thought to himself.

" I am Naruto, sir." Naruto spoke in a quite tone. He was slightly afraid of the man in front of him. But years of instinct told him not to run- that this man was okay and the manners drilled into him at the place with the other children came to the forefront. "Umm, sir? Where are we? Last thing I remember was running into this old building with vines all over. And what is a ranger?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Halt was taken aback. The Rangers gone? The main base in ruins? Well, not ruins but still that was hard to believe. However, he sensed no lie coming from the boy. Well, looks like it is up to him and the boy to bring back the Rangers. He knew the boy had potential just because he was able to even come here showed that much. "Hey kid, I would like to train you to become a Ranger. If you accept, you would be bringing back the Order of the Leaf." Halt knew that the boy probably would accept because he was so young and clearly alone in the world.

Naruto could not believe it! He could become a ranger. That must be like some fancy name for a ninja. He would be in change of a group that worked for Konoha. He may have never heard of the group, but that did not mean it is not cool. "Alright, I'll do it. I will do whatever you say." Halt could not hide the smile that crept up on his face.

Okay guys, please tell me should I continue this story?


End file.
